Two of A Kind Beats A Straight
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: Our two favorite agents play Poker. JJ/Emily


**Title:** Two of a Kind Beats a Straight  
**Author:** sofialindsay  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Disclaimer**- If I owned them, we'd see this happen, but it wouldn't be on primetime. Pay Per View, maybe, but not primetime.  
**Rating:** R, for sexual innuendo (nothing graphic though)  
**Summary:** Our two favorite agents play Poker.  
**AN:** Thanks to **darkbardzero** for beta'ing.  
**Archiving:** P&P, Women in Kevlar

"I wanna play poker."

Emily smiled at the younger blonde's almost childish tone.

"Then get your cards…although I'm not sure how good I am, I haven't played in years."

JJ smirked as she walked to the desk to get the deck of cards and chips. Without a second thought, she deftly slid the box of chips under a handy folder.

"Erm, one slight problem," she replied, her back still turned to the profiler, "I can't seem to find the chips."

"That's okay. We can always play for something else…do you have any candy around? Or do you want to use spare change?"

Emily missed the almost evil glint in the blue eyes, "Let's play strip."

A dark eyebrow shot up on a pale forehead, "Strip? As in… strip poker?"

"Yep…unless you don't want to…on second thought, let's just use change." JJ's bravado quickly faded, and as she turned Emily could see the pout plastered to her lips.

"No, Jayj, we'll play for clothes if you want…although in fairness I think you're just trying to embarrass me since I can't play well," _Or trying to see me naked...oh stop it Emily! Don't go there! You have enough to deal with controlling your own hormones!_

Emily shook her head as she took her place at the table, secretly wondering what it was about the blonde that made her give in so quickly. Taking a seat across from her, JJ quickly dealt the first hand, her face showing no emotion.

_A king, another king, two-threes, and a one. Not bad. _Emily mused, before looking at her opponent to try to get a read.

_Oh fuck, Jennifer. This wasn't smart. Two-twos, a jack and an eight. I don't have anything._

Two minutes later, JJ was without a shirt, and much to her amusement, Emily was trying hard to keep her eyes on the cards in front of her.

"Okay, Em, your turn to deal." JJ smiled sweetly as the dark eyes looked up from the table to take the cards from her outstretched hand. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she struggled to keep them above JJ's neck. "Oh and Em, it's okay to look, ya know."

"JJ!"

JJ rolled her eyes at Emily's outburst. "What? We're both adults, we can play an innocent game of poker and still have a conversation."

"_Strip_ poker, Jayj… keep in that in mind."

An amused Emily watched as JJ struggled to shuffle the cards. Another hand, and JJ was without her jeans.

When the next pair of hands was revealed, an argument broke through the house.

"I'm telling you JJ, two of a kind does _not _beat a straight!" Emily insisted, "I'd bet my bra on it, since I don't have my shirt!!"

"I don't think so… Two of a kind _always _beats a straight." JJ's sultry voice retorted, leaving Emily to wonder if they were even talking about Poker anymore.

"No, it doesn't!"

The look the blonde shot her way had Emily sliding out of her black slacks and bra in no time, refusing to argue with the blonde anymore. Looking briefly at JJ after discarding her bra, she noticed a slight flush to the pale features.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little warm."

Without thinking, she reached over and felt the younger woman's forehead. The two locked eyes and Emily would have sworn the temperature in the room rose about twenty degrees.

"Emily don't…" JJ managed to choke out.

Eyes still locked, the profiler studied the other agent silently before sliding her fingers down the soft cheek.

"I should probably go, ya know…"

Confusion filled baby blue eyes, "Why? What…"

"I wanna kiss you Jayj, and I know I'm not going to want to stop." Taking a deep breath, Emily continued, "Our little game here isn't helping."

JJ blinked, processing the implications of her words, before tossing the cards aside and moving to straddle Emily's legs. Tangling her hands in the dark hair, she pulled red lips to her own.

Ring, Ring…

Emily was pulled from a deep sleep by a cell phone ringing. Careful not to dislodge the sleeping blonde from her side, she rolled over and grabbed the noisy item.

"Prentiss…Hello?"

"Prentiss?? What are you doing answering JJ's phone at this hour?"

Sitting up quickly, effectively throwing JJ off of her, she squeaked, "HOTCH?!"

"Yes. Is JJ there?"

"Baby, who is it?" A sleepy JJ could be heard by both parties and Emily heard Hotch sigh.

"Prentiss… let me talk to JJ. NOW!"

"Yes sir!" She would have saluted him if he had been there, but instead handed the phone to her lover, "Honey, it's for you…"

JJ cringed, "Jareau…yes sir…no sir… Yes I am sir…you'd have to ask her sir…I understand…we'll look into that sir…"

Her voice faded as Emily walked to the kitchen, rubbing her temples in the process. Finding her pants next to the table, she quickly slid into them. Hastily trying to untangle her shirt from JJ's, she failed to hear the blonde walk into the room as she slid the t-shirt over her head. She jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her waist without warning.

"Emily, it's okay."

"No…it's not. I didn't realize it wasn't my phone and now Hotch…"

JJ kissed the exposed skin, "Hotch is happy for us. He did suggest we look into personalized ring tones though."

"Really?" Emily turned in the blonde's arms and smiled for the first time that morning.

"Yes…are we okay?" JJ asked while nuzzle into the brunette's warm neck.

"I'm better than okay…" The two held each other in silence until a thought crossed Emily's mind, "JJ, what did Hotch want?"

Reluctantly pulling away, JJ sighed, "Wheels up in two hours. So I guess I need to get dressed. The file is on the desk, if you want to take a look at it."

Emily nodded and walked to the desk, as JJ walked to the bedroom. Picking up the only file with the FBI logo on it, a red, white and blue box caught her eye. A red, white and blue box with poker chips on it. Realization hit her, as she picked it up and walked to the bedroom.

"Honey… I thought you said you couldn't find the chips last night?" She asked sweetly, secretly pleased when JJ froze mid-motion as it hit her what had the profiler had discovered.

"Um…" _Busted!_

"JJ… did you _trick _me into playing strip poker?"

"Um…" While JJ's single-syllable words did nothing to help her case, turning around to face Emily while still undressed, did. "Maybe?"

Tossing the chips on the dresser, Emily took a step towards the blonde, who in turn took steps back until she fell back onto the bed. Within seconds, the brunette was hovering above her, attacking soft flesh with her teeth and lips.

"You…. are…. a manipulating…seductress…and…" Emily's train of thought was broken when JJ moaned and tangled her hands in the profiler's hair and scraped her nails across her scalp.

"And…we'll take care of this _after _the case!"

Emily stood, leaving a protesting JJ lying breathless on the bed, "Emily! Damn you, get your ass back here…if this is about the chips, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry hon…"

"Then get your ass back here and finish what you started!"

"Oh no babe, we have to get to the plane… _Jennifer_, that isn't fair!!" Emily watched with an open mouth, as her lover's hand slid down her own body. Punishment for the chips quickly faded, as she crossed the room to lie on the bed beside the blonde. Sliding her hand up a toned inner thigh, she was surprised when JJ pushed it away.

"Oh no... You're gonna watch…"

"JJ…that's not fair." Emily whined.

"No... It's not. But that's what you get for starting something and not finishing it…besides, payback's a bitch!"


End file.
